Vida Robada
by Sayuri1980
Summary: 2 amigas 1 accidente las circunstancias llevaron a Isabella vivir la vida de otra persona donde encontro el Amor y la oportunidad de tener una familia.Ahora la verdadera dueña a regresado.Sera verdad que a Bella no le pertenece esa vida?TH.
1. Destino Maldito

**Esta historia esta dedicada a dory-25, ExodoOo, Mentxu Masen Cullen, yasmin-cullen,wndy 30, Twilight all my love 4 ever y RAkel quienes me animaron a publicarla. Gracias chicas y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Step Meyer y el enredijo de esta historia a mi guelita...**

* * *

><p><strong>Francia, Septiembre de 1988.-<strong>

El Collège Privés Saint-Joseph , era sin lugar a dudas el mejor colegio internacional para señoritas, un internado permanente donde recibían educación escolar las hijas de las familias más ricas de Europa, desde primaria hasta Preparatoria y con acceso inmediato a la más prestigiosa Universidad del pais, sin lugar a dudas se granjeaba de una excelente reputación, por su puesto era dirigido por una congregación de religiosas, junto con el apoyo monetario de los padres de las pequeñas, que debido a sus grandes ocupaciones no podían hacerse cargo de ellas.

Pero este no era el caso de Isabella quien a su corta edad era recibida en el internado, la excepción por supuesto se debía a su benefactor, el cual otorgaba grandes sumas de dinero al Collège Saint-Joseph, por lo que la madre superiora no podía negarse a semejante favor, aunque nadie conocía personalmente al dueño de exuberantes donaciones, los cheques firmados por él nunca fallaban, sin embargo esa noche fue representado por una joven mujer quien llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeña recién nacida, que para salvarla del mismo destino que había sufrido su madre, la ocultarían de aquellos que deseaban su muerte, por lo que sería entregada a la Madre Superiora para su cuidado y educación.

–Bonne nuit Mère, merci de m'avoir invité à cette heure de la nuit*.–Mencionaba la joven mujer al entrar a majestuosa construcción, que apesar de su belleza arquitectonica la cual denotaba su antigüedad no dejaba de parecerse a una carcél, de hecho guardaba una ligera similitud a aquella donde fue recluida Maria Antonieta, y probablemente eso era para las jovencitas que vivian alli, pues aunque era una institución educativa no dejaba de ser un internado permanente, el cual en ocasiones resguardaba a las jovenes que eran olvidadas por sus padres en la temporada de vacaciones. Seria muy dificil de escapar pero no imposible, el Colegio estaba ubicado a una hora en auto del pueblo mas cercano y rodeado por altos árboles al igual que el camino de entrada que no permitia el paso a la luz natural.

–Todo sea por nuestro queridisimo y viejo amigo, para nosotras no es ninguna molestia… Señorita?

–Esme Platt… Madre... Sé que el tutor de esta pequeña se ha comunicado con usted, por lo que ya debe estar al tanto del porqué de mi presencia, sin embargo a modo personal permítame agradecerle lo que esta haciendo, esto es un asunto muy delicado tanto para el tutor de la niña como para una servidora por lo que se le suplica absoluta discresión en todo lo relacionado a ella, nadie debe saber cómo llego aquí, lo único que debe decir si alguien pregunta es que la dejaron en las puertas del internado para su cuidado, con una nota diciendo que era huerfana de padres. Ella permanecerá aquí hasta que termine sus estudios, mientras tanto usted recibirá las instrucciones de lo que se le debe decir a la niña a medida que vaya creciendo, al igual que estará recibiendo los cheques mensuales de donación como los que cubrirán los gastos de la pequeña.–

–Bueno, Señorita Platt. Debo recordarle que esto no es un orfanatorio, pero no tenga duda que la cuidaremos como una hija… y cual sera el nombre de la niña?– Preguntaba la religiosa. Si por ella fuera no estaría haciendo semejante excepción pero estaba claro que el tutor de la pequeña era el mayor contribuyente del Internado, si ella rechazaba a la pequeña, estaría rechazando el sustento del colegio y eso no le convenía, no tenía otra opción que aceptar.

–Isabella Lefevre.– Musito Esme, quien depositaba a la pequeña recién nacida en los brazos de la madre superiora.

Esme quería a Isabella como si fuera su propia hija pero no podía quedarse con ella. Pues también corría peligro, habia descubierto quienes fueron los causantes de la muerte de la madre de Isabella, y era posible que ella corriera con la misma suerte no podía exponer a la pequeña a ese peligro– Lefevre es un apellido muy conocido aquí en Francia por lo que no habrá problemas, si alguien quiere deducir su origen, hay tantas familias que no es necesario dar explicaciones.–

–Quiere decir que tampoco ese es su apellido verdadero?–Abriendo los ojos a su máximo esplendor Interrogaba la directora del internado a la joven mujer, preguntándose qué tantos secretos rodeaban a esa pequeña bebé.

Esme solo levanto la ceja como diciendo _eso es algo que a usted no le concierne_.

–Oh, entiendo, no es asunto mío… –Pobre pequeña vivirá toda una mentira, que es lo que será real para ella?– Murmuraba la directora del colegio, acunando a la pequeña Isabella en brazos y acariciándole la mejilla

–Lo siento Madre, como le repito es todo lo que por el momento le puedo decir... Cuide mucho a mi pequeña por favor. Y le suplico de esto ni una palabra a nadie. Yo no podre visitarla muy seguido, pero estaré al pendiente de ella, seré el contacto entre usted y el tutor de Isabella.

–Por supuesto señorita Platt, no se preocupe.

Esa noche Esme perdía otro pedacito más de su corazón, le había hecho una promesa a su mejor amiga, a su casi hermana, cuidaría de su pequeña pasara lo que pasara, la cuidaría como su propia hija, pero al descubrir al autor intelectual de tan horroroso crimen no podia tentar a la muerte teniendo a Isabella a su lado quien. En el trayector a Paris Esme recordaba con tristeza al "espíritu libre" como se auto nombraba su amiga. Sin embargo ese misma libertad fué la causante de un sin fin de adversidades de la joven mujer.

**** Flash****

Renée Dwyer y Esme Platt, se conocieron en el colegio cuando solo tenían 6 años, se consideraban hermanas, pues habían sido hijas únicas en sus respectivas familias, y puesto que vivían sobre la misma privada de Nothing Hill en Inglaterra, la amistad que forjaron con el tiempo se convirtió en una hermandad inquebrantable. Esme perdió a sus padres a los 18 años en un accidente automovilístico y Renée había perdido a su madre con tan solo 2 años de edad, nadie sabía la causa de su muerte, simplemente una mañana no despertó, las jóvenes mutuamente se hacían compañía. El padre de Renée le había tomado un cariño especial a la joven amiga de su hija por lo que decidió adoptarla como una hija más. Todo era felicidad en la Casa de los Dwyer hasta que Renée conoció a Charlie Swan.

Charlie Swan era un joven universitario que estudiaba Negocios internacionales en la misma universidad que Renée y Esme, sin duda era un joven muy apuesto con gran personalidad por lo que había deslumbrado a la heredera del Imperio Dwyer Transportaciones. Se conocieron, se hicieron amigos, y dicha amistad los llevo al amor, pero ellos sabían que mantener su relación no sería fácil.

La familia Swan estaba iniciando su propio negocio de Logística, apenas contaban con 10 unidades móviles que operaban solo en Londres, Charlie estudiaba con ahincó para poder dirigir el negocio familiar, siendo hijo único, su padre esperaba que tomara las riendas del negocio y a si llegar hacer los número uno en Transportaciones Internacionales, aunque era obvio que para ello pasarían algunos años o al menos eso pensaba Charlie, ya que por el momento ya había un líder en ese ramo Dwyer Transp.

Para Thomas Dwyer los Swan no reflejaban ninguna amenaza en los negocios, pero en el ambiente familiar era otra cosa, no le gustaba la relación que sostenía Renée con Charlie, a él no se le quitaba de la cabeza que los Swan querían formar parte de su imperio a como diera lugar, y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir. Pero Renée era una joven muy terca y hacia su santa voluntad, lo cual provocaba grandes enfrentamientos con su padre. Pero el último de todos puso punto final a las discusiones. El casamiento de Renée con Charlie Swan.

Cuando Renée cumplió 21 años recibió la herencia de su madre Marie Lefevre, en la que la nombraba heredera del 40% de las acciones de la empresa Dwyer Transportaciones, así como una cuantiosa suma de dinero en el banco y dueña de una casa de campo en Cornwall Inglaterra. Para Renée era vivir el hoy sin pensar en el mañana, por ello al recibir su herencia decidió casarse con Charlie Swan sin consentimiento de su padre. Para Thomas Dwyer esto fue un golpe bajo, se sintió traicionado por su única hija y en la confrontación que tuvieron Thomas le grito a Renée que para él ella estaba muerta, ella a su vez le grito que muy pronto tendría como socio a Charlie Swan pues le cedería sus acciones de la empresa. A partir de ese momento Renée no volvió a saber nada de su padre.

Esme sabía que al tomar esa decisión Renée perdía a su hermana del alma, que a partir de ese momento nada sería igual. Renée al casarse se fue a vivir a Cornwall, a la casa de campo que su madre le dejo, que por supuesto estaba muy lejos de ser una casita, ya que era una mansión estilo colonial, cerca de un Lago y unos acantilados muy hermosos. Renée sentía que había encontrado su propio paraíso, era la mujer más feliz.

**** Fin de Flash****

Esme absorta en sus pensamientos suspiraba recordando a su única amiga. Quien iba a pensar que el paraíso de Renée se convertiría en su infierno personal al permitir la entrada a su hogar de la encarnación del mal _Victoria Sutherland**.**_

Victoria Sutherland era prima segunda de Renée, había tenido una relación tormentosa y deseaba alejarse lo más lejos posible de su ex pareja. Por lo que recurrió a Renée para pedirle refugio. Pero lejos estaba Renée de conocer el real motivo de Victoria.

Victoria y Charlie Swan se conocieron en una exposición de Arte en Paris a él la belleza de ella le había impactado, la hermosura y elegancia que destilaba, era de una _femme fatal_, aunque Charlie había llamado la atención de Victoria, esta desistió de su conquista al enterarse que no era el hombre que ella necesitaba, el hombre que cumpliera sus caprichos. Sin embargo cuando se entero que la empresa de Charlie estaba cogiendo auge y que al casarse con su prima este la representaba en las acciones de Dwyer transp. No dudo en retornar a Inglaterra para conquistarlo nuevamente.

Cuando Charlie vio a Victoria en su salón principal, sintió un calambre en toda la columna vertical, era la mujer que más lo había deslumbrado en toda su vida, había quedado hipnotizado de su mirada seductora, esa que hacía perder la noción del tiempo y lugar, era un deseo ardiente que quemaba su cuerpo, no cabía duda que amaba a Renée pero a Victoria la había deseado como jamás deseo a nadie.

Victoria capto el nerviosismo de Charlie, se dio cuenta que la reconoció y que todavía influía en él, por lo empezó a tramar su plan; volverlo loco de deseo y hacer que abandonara a Renée, pero primero tenía que convencer a su prima que las acciones de Dwyer estarían mejor si estaban a nombre de Charlie, quien si no para cuidar todos sus bienes, una vez hecho esto, haría que Charlie dejara a Renée y ella llegaría hacer la futura señora de Swan.

Charlie no tardo en caer en las redes de Victoria no tenía ni una semana cuando ella lo siguió hasta Londres donde el tenia una junta de negocios, Charlie sucumbio al deseo, ese que habia mermado todo su fuerza de voluntad, se dejo arrastrar por el deseo más primitivo del cuerpo humano. Victoria sabía que a partir de ese momento lo tenía en sus manos, el plan ya estaba en marcha y nada la haría desistir de su objetivo. Charlie se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho pero ya era demasiado tarde, victoria lo había chantajeado con decirle la verdad a Renée. El remordimiento de Charlie lo hacía alejarse cada vez más de su esposa y sabía que nada volvería hacer como antes.

Charlie exigió a Victoria que se largara de Cornwall, pero ella se negaba a marcharse, lo acosaba continuamente y a veces sus coqueteos no eran nada discretos. Un mes después Renée le da la noticia que estaban esperando a su primer hijo, la alegría que había desaparecido volvió a surgir con la esperanza de reanudar aquel amor que Renée sentía estaba perdiendo de su marido. Una semana después Victoria abandono la casa de su prima, Charlie sintió un alivio enorme, creyó que estando lejos Victoria la amenaza también desaparecía, que equivocado estaba. Pues justo cuando Renée cumplia 7 meses de gestación recibió un sobre anónimo que contenía unas fotos donde rebelaba la infidelidad de Charlie con Victoria. Renée lo enfrento y ante la afirmación de Charlie decidió abandonarlo, desapareciendo como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Durante 2 meses Renée estuvo viviendo en diferentes hoteles, de verdad no quería ser hallada por su esposo. No quería recurrir a su padre, pues bien sabia que le había fallado. Cuanto se arrepentía Renée de haberle abierto las puertas a semejante arpía, de haber entregado todo su amor al único hombre que la lastimo de la manera más vil, le dio la espalda a su padre por amor, para que dicho amor le pagara con una traición.

Decidió tragarse su orgullo y busco a su mejor amiga, la única que no la había abandonado. Pero a la cual ella misma también había rechazado, cuando Esme le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con su prima, de no confiar demasiado en ella, pues notaba demasiado acercamiento con Charlie el cual no era propio de un hombre casado, Renée se indigno por semejante acusación y la corrió de su casa le dijo que no quería volver a verla. _Que tonta había sido_, se recriminaba por no haber confiado en su mejor amiga, _si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso _pensaba Renée, pero el hubiera no existe.

Sin embargo Esme no guardaba rencor a su amiga, sabía que estaba muy sensible y probablemente no era el momento para hacer esas observaciones, por ello cuando le llamo para pedirle ayuda no lo pensó y corrió al lugar donde habían fijado su cita. Un parque cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba Renée. Renée estaba contenta volvería a ver a su amiga, le pediría perdón por no haber confiado en ella, y recuperaría a su hermana del alma. Sin embargo cuando Renée se disponía a cruzar la calle para encontrarse con Esme, de la nada salió un carro embistiéndola en el acto y huyendo del lugar.

Esme corrió a ver a su amiga, la cual estaba muy mal herida y no se aparto de ella hasta llegar al hospital.

**Londres Inglaterra, misma fecha….**

Victoria Sutherland llegaba a Casa de los Swan con una pequeña en brazos, si bien era cierto que hacía 7 meses que la habían corrido, esa noche llegaba como la mayor de las heroinas.

Charlie había dejado la casa de campo en Cornwall Inglaterra para trasladarse a Londres, el investigador que había contratado para encontrar a Renée le había indicado que allí se había dejado ver Renée por última vez. Por lo que él no dudo en cambiar de residencia, a pesar del gran error que había cometido con victoria él amaba a su esposa, y ahora estaba a punto de perderla, sabía que tenía que encontrarla, Renée estaba los últimos días de su embarazo y no tardaría en dar a luz a su bebé, él quería estar con ella, necesitaba obtener su perdón y volver hacer la familia feliz, que tanto añoraba.

Charlie estaba sumido en una desesperación e incertidumbre, no se movía del estudio esperando noticias del Investigador. Hasta que escucho unas voces en el salón principal y el llanto de un bebé, creyendo que era Renée, salió despavorido corriendo a encontrarse con ella, pero quien estaba en el salón era la última persona a quien deseaba ver.

–Victoria?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.– Se dirigió con una mirada fría con ganas de asesinarla, ella era la culpable de la angustia que estaba sufriendo. Dirigiéndose a su ama de llaves que estaba nerviosa, pues no había podido detener a la mujer que se abalanzo por la puerta con bebé en brazos.

–Señor… yo lo siento, no me hizo caso… Señor.– El la corto y pidió que se retirara.

–Victoria te hice una pregunta, Que Demonios haces aquí?– Observando al pequeño bulto que victoria traía en brazos, no sabía que significaba toda esa escena, y exigía respuestas.

–Oh, Charlie, Lo siento tanto, por favor... necesito que estés sentado para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

–Estoy esperando una llamada Victoria así que no tengo tiempo, lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya y lárgate.- Las palabras de Charlie sin duda destilaban odio por esa infame mujer que habia sido la causante de la ruptura de su matrimonio, aunque claro él tambien habia contribuido en ello y diarimente se lo recriminaba.

Victoria se acerco a Charlie, quien seguía impaciente esperando el por que de su visita, por lo que no se movió en cuanto ella llego a su lado.

–Cariño... temo darte una mala noticia, pero antes permiteme presentarte a tu hija.

Charlie no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _Hija? Una hija con Victoria? _Se preguntaba Charlie, para él, su único bebé era el que tendría con Renée, a la cual aun no encontraba.

–Pe… Pero si tu… y yo solamente fue una vez.– Charlie se pasaba la mano sobre el cabello a modo de desesperación, no estaba entendiendo nada, en qué momento su vida se había complicado tanto.

–Oh no Cariño, Obvio que no es hija mía, es tuya y de Renée.- Charlie fruncia la frente, no entendia nada.- Hace algunas semanas las encontré en un parque de la ciudad.–Comentaba Victoria a modo de explicación.– Renée estaba totalmente desesperada, estaba sola y con una pequeña en brazos, sabes que la relación de su padre se termino cuando se caso contigo y bueno tampoco contaba ya con Esme… asi que no tenía a quien recurrir, fui totalmente sincera al pedirle perdón por el dolor que le había causado y yo apelando a su buen corazón creí que me perdonaría.– Posiblemente Renée la hubiera perdonado si ese relato fuera cierto. Sin embargo ahora sollozando tratando que Charlie le creyera su relato, continuo diciendo.– Charlie, Renée no nos perdono y lo más triste es que No la volveremos a ver.– Charlie que hasta ese momento se encontraba parado, se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala y tomo asiento.

–Que quieres decir?

–El día que la vi, aun estaba muy dolida por todo lo sucedido, me dijo que jamás nos perdonaría, y que tu castigo seria que jamás conocerías a tu hija. Yo le dije que no podía hacer eso... que la bebé necesitaría de sus 2 padres... que tú la seguías amando y que por eso yo me había alejado de tu vida, pero a ella no le importo, no quiso escucharme, antes de irse le dije que podría quedarse en mi departamento si necesitaba donde quedarse me buscara, queria arreglar las cosas con ella... le entregue una tarjeta con mis datos. Pero hoy por la mañana recibí una llamada de una clínica donde me informaban que Renée había tenido un accidente, la atropellaron esa misma tarde que la encontre, al parecer no se fijo al cruzar la calle... Oh Dios! Si tan solo la hubiera seguido…. Cuando llegue a la clínica me relataron como fué el accidente, que al haber protegido con su cuerpo a la bebe provoco que ella sufriera más daño.– Victoria dirigió una mirada a Charlie quien estaba totalmente cabizbajo e impresionado por la noticia que no podía creer.–Lo siento Charlie– Continuo Victoria.– Renée no aguanto y hoy en la mañana murió.

Charlie levanto la cabeza y miro a Victoria de manera exorbitante, _Renée Murió_ era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza, _Muerta._

-Porque tú? Porque no me avisaron a mi? Soy su esposo Maldita Sea! Yo debería estar con ella…

Charlie cayó al piso de rodillas y jalando los cabellos de su cabeza, no estaba preparado para semejante noticia y es que nadie está preparado para escuchar que el amor de tu vida ha dejado de existir.

–Dime donde esta? Donde esta su Cuerpo? Quiero verla, llévame donde esta ella.

–Como te repito, ella llevaba una tarjeta mía entre sus pertenencias, y yo… la verdad no sabía si recibirías mi llamada. Lo único que pude hacer fue encargarme de todo y traerte a tu hija.

Charlie volvió a dirigir su mirada a victoria y por primera vez vio a la pequeña.

–No!, las cosas no tenían por qué ser así.

–Claro que no. Contestaba Victoria.– Ella no tenia por que morir, pero ya no esta Charlie, ahora tienes que seguir adelante por tu hija, tienes que ser fuerte por ella, te necesita. Charlie tomo a la bebe en brazos y la observaba, era tan pequeña, tan indefensa, le haría falta su madre, una pequeña florecita que estaba todavía en su capullo, donde no se enteraba de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De repente el teléfono sonó, la llamada que tanto estaba esperando, ahora sabría la verdad, le confirmarían lo que victoria le dijo o que todo era una vil mentira fraguada por ella, cuanto deseaba que fuera lo segundo.

–Diga.

–Sr. Swan, la encontré, pero lamentablemente no tengo buenas noticias.–El hombre dio un fuerte suspiro y continuo.– Al parecer sufrió un accidente, estuvo hospitalizada y dio a luz a una pequeña niña, pero el golpe que sufrió… lamento decirle que le causo la muerte... Lo extraño es que se presento una mujer y se hizo cargo de todo, y también se llevo a su hija.

Estaba confirmado, Renée había muerto.

–Sr. Swan tengo los datos de la mujer, estoy seguro que desea recuperar a su hija.

–Gracias Félix, pero ella ya esta aquí conmigo.

–Como? Pero si ella…- Charlie no dejo que continuara.

–Félix mañana le envió el cheque por sus honorarios, gracias.–Colgó la llamada y centro su atención en la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

–Estamos solos pequeña, solos tu y yo.– La abrazo más fuerte y la pequeña se removió, era una bebé hermosa, con una motita de cabello color castaño claro, más claro que el de Renée, los cuales ligeramente se rizaban que demostraban que traían los genes Swan, la bebé abrió los ojitos, pero sus ojos eran verdes, Charlie miro inmediatamente a Victoria, la cual le sonrió y le dijo:

–Son los ojos de su abuelo, pero tiene tu lunar. – Descubriendo a la pequeña de las mantitas le mostro el lunar que tenía en el hombro derecho un pequeño lunar en forma de media luna, el cual también Charlie tenia herencia de su abuelo, sin duda era su hija.

Victoria había logrado su cometido, entrego la bebe a Charlie y pidió que le permitiera quedarse para ayudarle a criar a la pequeña, lo convenció que la pequeña necesitaría una imagen materna y quien mejor que ella, su tía, quien se había encariñado con la bebe y quería estar al tanto de ella. No esperaba nada a cambio solo poder hacerles compañía. Charlie se sentía en deuda con Victoria por todo lo que había hecho, y no tuvo inconveniente en que se fuera a vivir con ellos.

Pero Victoria tenía en mente otros planes criaría a la pequeña Swan como hija suya y la haría a su modo, siendo ella la heredera de Swan y Dwyer, podría manejarla y obtener todo lo que ella deseaba, había jugado muy bien sus cartas, sin Renée de por medio solo quedaba esperar, esperar a cosechar sus frutos.

Su ambición no tenia limites.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, que les parecio? Continuo o me retiro? Como les mencione en la historia anterior la idea surgio de una novela mexicana de hace años igual no tuvo mucho exito, no tiene que ver nada con la usurpadora, aunque pareciera que si, la trama es totalmente mia y espero contar con sus comentarios, sugerencias o ayuda, creanme que soy toda ojos para leerlas y aceptar lo que me digan. <strong>

**Dependiendo de la aceptacion de esta historia estare subiendo el segundo capitulo el proximo viernes 29, ya que ese dia estare ocupando para las actualizaciones, claro, si es que les agrada. **

** Besos ª.ª**


	2. El Huracan Swan

Hola Chicas, aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia, estoy muy contenta por que al parecer les esta gustando y eso me alegra mucho, hoy conoceran la historia de la familia Cullen, y los primeros años de Bella y de Vanessa. Espero y siga siendo de su agrado. Por cierto subi una imagen del primer capitulo y tambien de este. Pueden pasar a mi perfil.

Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia, las que la pusieron en favoritos y en alertas, mil gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno a estas alturas ya saben de quien son los personajes y esta historia es mia. Disfruten.<strong>

**Capitulo II**

**El huracan Swan.**

Isabella era la niña más tranquila y silenciosa que habitaba en el Colegio Saint-Joseph, con tan solo unas cuantas horas de nacida fue abandonada en las puertas de dicha institución, esa era la historia que todas las hermanas conocían por boca de la misma Directora del Internado. Cuando La Madre superiora les dijo que se tendrían que hacer cargo de la pequeña, fue más la emoción que tendrían una bebe, que el saber por qué ahora si aceptarían a una recién nacida si nunca lo habían hecho. Pero eso quedo en segundo plano, las monjas estaban felices pues tendrían un bebé a su cuidado, junto con ello experimentarían el instinto maternal al cual habían renunciado. Isabella Lefevre seria la pequeña huérfana con más amor materno que el que pudiera recibir cualquier otro niño.

Desde el primer momento la pequeña Bella como la llamaban las hermanas de cariño, vivió en el ala Oeste del Colegio junto con las monjas, las cuales se turnaban su cuidado a fin de no descuidar sus obligaciones dentro de la institución, pero en ocasiones se les olvidaba que tenían una bebe sobre todo a la Hermana Sue, una monjita de edad madura pero con un espíritu muy activo, ella se encargaba de la cocina, era muy minuciosa en su labor aunque contaba con la ayuda de Leah; una joven viuda que solo apoyaba a la hermana Sue en la cocina y posteriormente se retiraba a su hogar.

Ambas mujeres trabajaban formando un excelente equipo, pero en ocasiones era tanta la concentración que ponía la monjita en encontrar la sazón adecuada a la comida, que olvidaba que Isabella también se encontraba allí. A esto se le agregaba que por lo general bella era extremadamente tranquila, algo que no pasaba desapercibido a las hermanas y les angustiaba sobremanera pues se preguntaban si Bella no tendría problemas de salud ya que por lo general nunca lloraba o tal vez ellas eran las que lo tenían, por qué no la escuchaban, sin embargo a otras esto les alegraba, como a la Madre Superiora quien prefería el silencio al cual siempre estuvo acostumbrada que a escuchar llantos de un bebé.

La hermana Angélica era la monja más joven de la congregación con tan solo 25 años de edad. Hacia un año que había tomado los hábitos y llegado al Colegio por recomendaciones de su tío quien era sacerdote. Fue aceptada gracias a la buena relación que él mantenía con la Directora del plantel, por lo que no hubo inconveniente en que Angélica perteneciera a dicha congregación, la cual solo aceptaban a monjas con años en el servicio religioso.

Para Angélica fue un alivio salir de su pueblo, había tomado los hábitos como un escape sentimental y no tanto por el amor a Dios. El mundo le había enseñado cruelmente que las relaciones amorosas no eran para ella, ella soñaba con casarse de blanco, tener una familia y vivir en una casita al cual llamar hogar, pero todo se quedo en sueños. 5 años atrás había encontrado al hombre con quien hacerlos realidad, era un hombre trabajador y que afortunadamente compartía los mismos sueños que ella, pero justo cuando iba camino a la iglesia para hacerlos realidad, fue sorprendida por un grupo de 3 hombres que bloquearon su camino, golpeando brutalmente al chofer que la llevaba a la iglesia y a ella la raptándola para llevarla a una pequeña pocilga, donde fue ultrajada y maltratada por uno de los hombres, a quien ella reconoció como un compañero de trabajo de su prometido, este se obsesiono con ella, acosándola continuamente, la deseaba tanto que no soporto su rechazo, por lo que urdió un plan para ser él, el primero en tomarla. Cuando la creyeron muerta la arrojaron a un camino poco transitado envuelta en su vestido de novia, un vecino de la localidad la encontró y aviso a su familia. Después de pasar por revisiones y humillaciones para que ella delatara al autor de su atraco, permaneció callada, sin embargo en cuanto vio a su novio, sin decir palabras él supo quien había sido. Timothy salió de la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Angélica, sabia con quien tenía que ir a ajustar cuentas. El hombre parecía que lo estaba esperando. Después de un forcejeo y golpes donde parecía que Ben le llevaba ventaja, el hombre simplemente saco un arma y disparo a quema ropa contra el joven novio. En ese momento murieron con él, todos los sueños e ilusiones de Angélica. Pues había perdido a su prometido y toda esperanza de poder tener hijos en un futuro, se refugió en la soledad y al ver que con ello lastimaba a su familia decidió acercarse a Dios e irse con su tío un sacerdote que vivía en un pueblo lejano a su localidad, con la ayuda de él, salió adelante y decidió tomar los hábitos, pues el mayor de sus sueños de ser madre se había desvanecido.

Sin embargo cuando tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez a la pequeña Isabella, su corazón volvió a vivir, aunque sabía que esa pequeña no le pertenecía, ella la veía como la hija que nunca podría tener. Era la que más se afanaba en el cuidado de la bebé. De hecho en ocasiones la pequeña dormía con ella en su habitación, cosa que desagradaba a la hermana superiora, no le gustaba la manera en que la hermana Angélica se desvivía por Isabella. Sabía que esto causaría problemas en un futuro pues la pequeña también se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

.

.

.

Por otro lado la vida de Vanessa estaba rodeada de amor paternal, Charlie se desvivía por su hija, el único pedacito que le había quedado de Renée, creía que si era buen padre de alguna manera se redimiría por no haber sido buen esposo. Y claro el amor que le profesaba Victoria aunque solo fuera de pantomima, porque sin duda si de algo carecía Victoria era de instinto maternal. Aun así mientras Charlie se encontraba alrededor ella se mostraba como la mejor madre que jamás podría tener Vanessa, pero una vez que desaparecía se apartaba de ella, como si le repugnara su presencia.

La lectura del testamento de Renée se llevo a cabo una semana después de su fatal accidente, en el, Renée dejaba como heredero universal de todos sus bienes a Charlie Swan a excepción de sus acciones en Dwyer Transp. Las cuales quedaban a nombre de Esme Platt. Esto sin duda no se lo esperaba Victoria, pues creía que Renée dejaría todo a nombre de su primogénita, pero el abogado aclaro que Renée no había cambiado su testamento, hacia unas semanas atrás lo había citado para hacer unos cambios en el, pero Renée nunca llego a la cita.

Victoria maldecía su suerte, pues esto cambiaba por completo sus planes, de nada le servía Vanessa si ella no sería la dueña como había pensado. Sin embargo cuando pensó mejor las cosas se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña sería de gran ayuda, mediante ella, llegaría al corazón de Charlie y con ello a su dinero.

Después de la lectura del testamento Charlie opto por regresar a Cornwall, allí criaría a Vanessa. A Renée siempre le gusto su casita de campo como ella le llamaba y le parecía el mejor lugar para criar a sus hijos. Así que sin pensarlo, una mañana mientras desayunaban le comento su decisión a Victoria.

–Victoria he decidido que Vanessa y yo nos regresamos a Cornwall, no tiene caso que sigamos aquí, si yo había regresado a Londres era por Renée, pero ahora…

–Pero ahora, ahora que Charlie? No puedes regresar a Cornwall? Ese lugar te trae muchos recuerdos , no puedes volver allí, Vanessa tendría la mejor educación si nos quedamos aquí en Londres, además tus negocios, no los puedes abandonar, estar viajando constantemente será muy desgastante para ti, definitivamente no es una buena opción.

–Lamento que no estés de acuerdo… mira Victoria agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por nosotros, lo que hiciste por Renée y entregarme a mi pequeña, pero esta decisión está tomada, no te la estoy consultando, te estoy avisando, Respecto a la educación de Vanessa ya me ocupare en su momento, por hoy quiero estar con ella y disfrutarla al máximo y efectivamente la casa de Cornwall me trae muchos recuerdos que quiero Vanessa conozca, que conozca a su madre mediante cada rincón que hay en esa casa… y los negocios bueno la empresa continuara, digamos que me tomare unas vacaciones, y estaré al tanto desde la casa en Cornwall.

Definitivamente esto era algo que no esperaba Victoria, al irse de Londres dejaría la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, compras, fiestas, viajes, lo que menos deseaba es hacerla de ama de casa y encerrarse en 4 paredes, por el momento no tenía otra opción, no podía dejar a Charlie, después de todo lo que había logrado, volver a entrar en su vida, no podía dejar el camino libre a nadie más.

–Está bien Charlie, si crees que es lo mejor para Vanessa, no me opondré, solo quiero lo mejor para ella y para ti–murmuro Victoria poniendo su mano encima de la de Charlie, Charlie inmediatamente quito su mano y se levanto del comedor.–Bien, no se hable más.

–Cuando nos vamos?–pregunto Victoria

–Te vas a ir con nosotros?

–No pensaras que los voy a dejar solos, Verdad? Mejor dicho no pensaras que te voy a dejar solo con Vanessa, ahora es cuando más ayuda necesitaras y yo quiero estar contigo.

Charlie por un momento se quedo perplejo, no pensaba que victoria querría dejar su estilo de vida para recluirse en una casa con un viudo y su pequeña hija, estaba asombrado. Victoria no perdia el tiempo, sabía que con esta actitud podría volver a echarse a la bolsa a Charlie y aprovecharía el tiempo que estuviera con él.

.

.

New York City….

La familia Cullen eran la familia modelo, aparte de la hermosa apariencia que proyectaban, como si fueran modelos de algún anuncio publicitario, también manifestaban su ayuda y altruismo a todos sus conocidos y no tan conocidos. Se podía decir que eran la familia mas envidiable de Nueva york, el cabeza de familia Carlisle Cullen un Joven Doctor de 27 años quien se desempeñaba como Cirujano plástico con mucha fama en el medio artístico, su esposa Elizabeth Cullen de 26 años quien tenía estudios en Psicología Infantil pero nunca llego a ejercer su profesión porque un año antes de graduarse, Carlisle le propuso matrimonio e inmediatamente quedo embarazada, por lo que decidió dedicarse a sus hijos, aunque por el momento solo contaban con un pequeño diablillo llamado Edward Anthony Cullen de 5 años. Se conocieron en la Preparatoria y estuvieron juntos en la universidad, sin duda era una pareja donde siempre se profesaban amor, cómplices en todo, amigos y amantes inseparables.

Mientras la vida laboral le sonreía a Carlisle, y se codeaba con la crema y nata de Estados Unidos, Elizabeth sufría molestias menstruales, las cuales no hacía caso hasta que decidieron buscar otro bebé. El deseo de la pareja era tener 3 o 4 hijos, hacia ya un tiempo que Elizabeth había dejado de tomar anticonceptivos y realmente deseaba darle un compañero o compañera de juegos a su hijo, pues sentía que no era bueno que el niño se criara solo, tanto ella como Carlisle fueron hijos únicos y no querían dicha soledad para el pequeño Edward. Carlisle era el primero y que más ímpetu le ponía en la concepción de un nuevo bebé, esto entusiasmaba a Elizabeth pero cuando no veía resultados que deseaba se frustraba. Carlisle comenzó a notar ciertos cambios de humor en su esposa, por lo que optaron desistir en la tarea del nuevo miembro de la familia, prefirieron consentirse como pareja pues la labor de "hacer la tarea" los estaba estresando a ambos, lo veían como mero requisito y no como la manera de mostrarse amor mutuamente.

Sin embargo Elizabeth sabia que algo estaba mal, por lo que decidió hacerse unos estudios completos, quería descartar el hecho que no podía concebir solo por el Stress. Los resultados de los exámenes resultaron que sufría de Endometriosis, algo que a ella le sorprendió pues tenía una ligera idea que la Endometriosis era causa de Infertilidad y cólicos menstruales severos, acompañados de flujos abundantes, síntomas que ella nunca sufrió y que además tenía un hijo como prueba de ello. Aunque cuando Edward cumplió 3 años ella tuvo una caída en las escaleras de su hogar, que provoco un golpe severo y a partir de entonces comenzó a sufrir extraños síntomas los cuales los atribuía a ese hecho, del cual Carlisle no tenía conocimiento. Sin embargo su ginecólogo le explico que no siempre los síntomas son los mismos y que en su caso el problema de infertilidad se le estaba presentando en dicho momento, sin embargo era una de las afortunadas de no sufrir dolor severo. Pero el hecho de diagnosticarlo a tiempo sería sumamente beneficioso para atacar la enfermedad.

Su tratamiento consistiría en una buena nutrición que le ayudaría a estabilizar la función del sistema inmunitario, que es posiblemente de importancia vital para las mujeres con endometriosis así como medicamentos hormonales que estarían estimulando su fertilidad para preparar los ovarios con vistas a un embarazo. Por un momento Elizabeth se puso triste pues no tendría por el momento a un bebe en brazos, pero a su vez optimista por el hecho de que se haría realidad en un tiempo muy cercano.

3 años habían pasado ya de la llegada de Bella al colegio Saint-Joseph y su estadía en el, había alegrado el ala donde vivían las religiosas. Sus travesuras propias de una niña de 3 años junto con la curiosidad que emana a esa edad eran las causantes de las risas de la hermanas, a su vez que eran las que se granjeaban una que otra reprimenda de la hermana Superiora, de las cuales siempre la consolaba la hermana Angélica. Pese a que Bella todavía no asistía a clases con el resto de las alumnas las hermanas le enseñaban lo básico que podría aprender una niña pequeña, pero ella quería saber más, quería saber todo, era una esponjita que solo necesitaba escuchar y ella lo absorbía bien, la inteligencia de Bella asombraba a las maestras del plantel, aunque también esto lo mantenían en secreto pues la Directora no veía a bien que una niña tan pequeña estuviera tan avanzada que el resto de las alumnas cuando le tocara tomar clases.

Uno de sus hobbies era la cocina, pues donde pasaba más tiempo en compañía con la Hermana Sue. A Bella le gustaba preparar galletas con chispas de chocolates, estas por lo general las preparaban los Viernes, días en que la Madre Superiora salía a su junta en la Ciudad con el Obispó encargado de su congregación. Y Justamente un viernes a Leah se le permitió llevar a su pequeña hija Emily una niña de 8 años, que con sus visitas aumentaron la curiosidad de la pequeña, y su primera pregunta fue: _Que es una mamá? _Las religiosas que se reunían a tomar el té acompañados de las galletas con chispas de chocolates, se quedaron mirando entre sí, para saber quien se animaba a contestar a la pequeña, pero justamente en un instante todas giraron en dirección de la hermana Angélica, ella era la elegida para dar dicha información.

Carraspeando para obtener la atención de Bella comento –Bueno pequeña una mamá es la persona que Dios a elegido para que cuide de los pequeños angelitos como tú –mirando a Emily y extendiendo su mano para que se acercara hacia ellas, continuo–Emily es un pequeño ángel y mientras crece Diosito eligió que fuera Leah quien la cuidara, pero ella no puede decirle solo Leah verdad? –Bella escuchando con atención negó con su cabecita– La madre Superiora es la que nos cuida a todas nosotras por eso le llamamos madre, y todas las hermanas que vez aquí también reciben ese nombre por que cuidan a todas las niñas que vienen a estudiar aquí.–Bella frunciendo su seño y haciendo un ligero puchero, pregunto– Ahh! Emily no vene a escula aquí po eso tiene a Leah, veda?–La hermana Angélica asintió y dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella, sabía que esa explicación sería suficiente por el momento, pero cuando creciera se harían más profundos los porqués.

3 meses después del cumpleaños número 9 de Edward la familia Cullen festejaba en el jardín de su hogar el primer cumpleaños de la pequeña Alice Elizabeth Cullen, por fin el sueño anhelado se había hecho realidad, después de un sinfín de estudios y tratamientos, Elizabeth había quedado embarazada, sin embargo a su ginecólogo no le gusto una pequeña protuberancia que encontró en uno de los ovarios de Elizabeth y quedaron en realizarle nuevos estudios una vez pasado su periodo de lactancia. Sin embargo Elizabeth no cabía en dicha y no quería volver a caer en la rutina que se había convertido su vida visitando continuamente el hospital, le daba las gracias a Dios por qué Carlisle no trabajaba en el mismo edificio que su Ginecólogo.

Elizabeth se desvivía por sus hijos eran la razón de su vivir, pero tenía un cariño especial hacia la pequeña Alice pues había sido un bebe muy deseado y hasta cierto punto la que tuvo riesgo de haber perdido en el transcurso de su embarazo. La relación con su hija era única, aunque amaba a su hijo y le dedicaba la atención al pequeño de 9 años, su niña era delicadita toda una princesita y así es como la trataban sus padres junto con su hermano como la princesa de la Casa.

Sin embargo Elizabeth con cada vez más frecuencia empezó a sufrir cólicos menstruales que casi la paralizaban del dolor, sabía que eso ya no era normal, por lo que decidió volver hacerse unos estudios lamentablemente la noticia que le dieron no era lo que esperaba Elizabeth tenia Cáncer de Endometrio. Pese a no querer que esa noticia derrumbara a su familia trato de enfrentarla sola buscando los métodos que pudiera sobrellevar sin que Carlisle se enterara, sin embargo su ginecólogo le dijo que esa enfermedad no se podía sobrellevar sola, el tratamiento que le había recomendado era Histerectomía Radical, consistía en la extirpación del Útero junto con el tejido en ambos lados del cuello uterino y la parte superior de la vagina seguida de Radioterapia. En cuanto escucho la noticia Elizabeth se derrumbo, tan solo escuchar la palabra Radioterapia e imaginarse por todo lo que tendría que pasar teniendo a Alice tan pequeñita, no podía derrumbarse sus hijos su esposo la necesitaban, ella era la columna principal del hogar, pero ahora quien los cuidaría si ella no lograba ganarle la batalla a tan maldita enfermedad.

Elizabeth había perdido peso y estaba perdiendo su cabello, 2 años llevaba ya con el tratamiento y ella ya no deseaba una vida así, quería darles una mejor calidad de vida a sus hijos y que la recordaran de la mejor manera y no vomitando cada segundo. Por lo que decidió dar en su decisión, y a su esposo no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, su estado de salud no mejoraba, el cáncer ya se había propagado, el hecho fúnebre llegaría en cualquier momento y si Elizabeth quería estar sus últimos días lucida, él no podía oponerse.

6 Meses después Elizabeth murió, la familia perdió al miembro más importante, los pequeñines sufrieron cada uno su propio dolor, ni que decir del hombre, amigo y padre. Edward a pesar de contar con 11 años, estaba consciente de lo que le sucedía a su madre, y su tristeza la canalizo en la comida, se convirtió en un niño comedor compulsivo, lo que le genero un sobrepeso en el pequeño galán. Por otro lado la pequeña Alice fue la más afectada, había perdido a su compañera de juegos, a su mamaíta, como ella le decía, continuamente preguntaba donde estaba y cuando llegaba, en una de sus inocentes preguntas, Carlisle tan sumido en su depresión le grito que no quería volver a escucharla, que su mama ya no estaba con ellos y que guardara silencio. Alice corrió asustada a su cuarto y su hermano fue a consolarla, a su pequeña edad ella creía que el preguntar por su mami le causaba dolor a su papa, por lo que decidió que no volvería a hablar. Alice se sumió en su propio mundo, y nadie volvió a escuchar una palabra de su boquita.

La depresión de Carlisle llego a límites insospechados, afecto a sus hijos, y a su trabajo, hasta que su asistente y amiga Kate le abrió los ojos. Un mes después de la muerte de Elizabeth, Carlisle se presento en su consultorio, llevaba un aspecto casi de vagabundo, Kate no entendía como podía un hombre perderse tanto, si de él dependían 2 pequeñines, que aparte de perder a su madre, poco a poco perdían a su padre.

Kate entro al consultorio de Carlisle detrás de él– Carlisle?... Que estás haciendo aquí?.. Con quien dejaste a los pequeños?– Carlisle, no contestaba, se sentó en su silla giratoria detrás del escritorio y tomo la fotografía donde estaba la imagen de Elizabeth abrazada a él con una reluciente sonrisa y una pancita de embarazada. –Se fue, Kate… Se fue y me dejo solo–

–No, Carlisle, no estás solo, están tus hijos, Por Dios reacciona, acaso no te das cuenta, que estas a punto de perderlos a ellos también, tus hijos Carlisle, esos niños que solo ven el fantasma de su padre, arrastrarse en sus miserias– Carlisle, se giro a ver a Kate con una mirada asesina.–Si, y no me mires así, acaso no piensas en ellos, ellos te necesitan, Por Dios acaban de perder a su madre, a la mujer que debía velar por ellos cuando se enfermaran, la mujer que los recogería de la escuela, la que curaría sus raspadas cuando cayeran y las que les ayudaría en sus tareas.

–Yo… yo también la perdí… –sollozaba Carlisle.

–Si, lo sé, todos hemos perdido una gran amiga con su muerte, y nuestra perdida no es tan grande como la tuya, pero acaso Elizabeth le hubiera gustado verte con este aspecto y saber que estas descuidando a tus hijos, esos hijos que para ella eran más que un tesoro de valor incalculable?

Carlisle sacudía su cabeza, negando tal afirmación, Elizabeth no le perdonaría semejante descuido. Pero no podía mas, se sentía perdido sin ella, la casa, el trabajo, todo le recordaba a Elizabeth y alo que ya no tendría con su partida.

Tomo una decisión, se iría de Nueva York, regresaría a Inglaterra y empezaría de nuevo, había acumulado una gran fortuna, con las cirugías a famosas y famosos, sus honorarios no eran accesibles a todo el mundo, por algo era el más famoso entre la sociedad neoyorkina, por lo que también se alejaría de ese ambiente, se enfocaría en reconstruir cuerpos que realmente lo necesitaran no solo por vanidad, pacientes que necesitaran una cirugía para reconstruir un rostro por alguna quemadura, o por algún accidente, a partir de ese momento su vida y la de sus hijos cambiaria.

Isabella había cumplido los 6 años de edad y a partir de ese momento pasaba a los dormitorios de las demás alumnas del internado. Estaba feliz, pues al fin podría tener amiguitas de su propia edad, jugaría con ellas y les presentaría a sus mamás como ella les llamaba de cariño. Sin embargo su felicidad duro poco, pues temprano se dio cuenta de las diferencias que existían entre ella y las demás niñas del colegio. Las alumnas del Collège Privès Saint-Joseph pertenecían a las familias más ricas de toda Europa, eran niñas caprichosas, testarudas y muy mimadas, las cuales se alejaban de la pequeña Isabella como si fuera peste.

Pese a ello Isabella no se desanimaba, pues aunque no tuviera amiguitas de su edad ella contaba con muchas mamás que eran cómplices en sus travesuras, y sobre todo con Emily quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y que ahora era toda una jovencita de 11 años, por lo que nunca se sintió sola, como en ocasiones pasaban con algunas niñas del Colegio, las cuales prácticamente eran abandonadas en el internado pues a pesar de tener familia, las ocupaciones de sus padres no les permitían ocuparse de ellas.

Isabella corría por los pasillos del internado buscando a la hermana Angélica, pues estaba viendo como sus compañeras estaban guardando sus ropas en pequeñas maletas, se preguntaba por qué ella no estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando encontró a la hermana Angélica en un salón de clases, se recargo en una columna del aula y de manera sofocada por su gran carrera y observando que no hubiera nadie alrededor mucho menos la madre superiora a quien no le gustaba que llamara mamás a las monjas del colegio, pregunto:

–Mamá Angie.– Con un susurro y moviendo el dedo índice señalando que se acercara hacia ella.–Porque mis compañeras están guardando sus vestidos? Vamos ir a algún lado?

–No pequeña, lo mencione en la clase Bella, el año escolar termino, y comienzan las vacaciones.

–Vacaciones? Oh, sí! Las Vacaciones. Donde los papás de las niñas vienen y se las llevan para estar con ellas, verdad?.– Bella camino hacia donde se encontraba el escritorio de las profesoras que impartían la clase, se sentó en el pequeño escalón que había antes de llegar al pizarrón, cerró sus piernitas y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas al igual que su cabecita en sus manitas entonces suspiro y pregunto:

–Es bonito tener papás?

A la hermana Angélica se le encogió el corazón, sabía que esa plática llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero ella no se encontraba preparada para darle la charla, eso era una comisión que solo le concernía a la madre superiora, estaba a punto de decirle que hablara con ella, pero a veces la Directora del Internado no tenia tacto para hablar, mucho menos con una pequeña que querría saber por qué no tenía papás.

La monja se agacho y se sentó a un lado de la pequeña Isabella y le contesto:

–Por supuesto que es bonito tener papás, Bella. Porque ellos te cuidan, te protegen y juegan contigo.

–Mis papás no me quieren verdad Angie?, Porque nunca vienen a verme?Encogiendo los hombros y exhalando fuertemente Angélica le comento:

–Bella, escúchame bien pequeña, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso con tus papás, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que donde estén ellos te están cuidando, simplemente que no pueden estar contigo en estos momentos, por eso decidieron que nosotras cuidáramos de ti, y que en lugar de una mamá tuvieras muchas. Acaso te aburres con nosotras? O es que ya no nos quieres?–Ángelica trataba de alejar la tristeza de los ojos de Bella, no podía explicarle gran cosa, pues ni ella misma tenía conocimiento del origen de Bella.

Bella se levanto y brinco a los brazos de la hermana Angélica. –Por supuesto que no, mamá Angie yo Te quiero mucho y quiero mucho a la mamá Sue que cocina muuuuy rico, a la mamá Tere que nos enseña cosas muy divertidas, a la mamá Susi que aunque enseñe matemáticas la quiero también, las quiero a todas, e inclinándose al oído de la hermana Angélica, susurro.– También quiero a la Madre Superiora aunque sea regañona.– Angélica sonreía por los comentarios de Bella.

La hermana y Bella salieron sonriendo del Salón, la pequeña olvidándose de momento el por qué ella no tenia papás. Y la Hermana Angélica pensando que ya era hora que la Madre Superiora hablara con ella. Algo le decia que la Bella no era una huerfana cualquiera, la estancia de Bella en el Internado estaba llena de secretos, secretos que solo la Madre Superiora sabia.

Isabella era la niña más feliz y era la que alegraba a tan lúgubre lugar. Su sonrisa hacia vibrar los corazones de las monjas del colegio quienes ya estaban más que encariñadas con la pequeña pues la habían criado casi desde su nacimiento. Pese a ello jamás se reflejo amargura en el pequeño corazón de Isabella, ella recibía calor de hogar, porque eso era para ella el Collège Privès Saint-Joseph. Su hogar era donde se había criado y donde había conocido lo más cercano al amor de una madre, con la hermana Angélica, quien siempre la protegía y regañaba cuando cometía alguna travesura propia de su edad.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad para ella, con el paso del tiempo Bella comprendía que ella no debía estar allí, no podía hacer amigas, nadie quería juntarse con ella, por lo que era el objeto de las constantes burlas y bromas por un grupito en particular. _Le Souverain_, nombre que ellas mismas se pusieron pues eran las que tenían el control del grupo que conformaba la clase de Bella, el cual era integrado por Lauren Mallory junto con sus secuaces Jessica, Jane y Rosalie Hale, quienes siempre encontraban oportunidad para molestar a Bella jugándole bromas muy pesadas y más aun cuando Rosalie escucho una conversación donde se menciono que Bella era huérfana y que solo estaba en el colegio por su benefactor. Rosalie se lo informo a Lauren y desde ese momento se incrementaron los insultos hacia Bella. No la bajaban de "Bellita la Huerfanita".

Bella se refugiaba en una pequeña colina que se encontraba en la parte sur del colegio donde se podía ver un pequeño pueblo. Allí se recostaba sobre la hierba donde crecían pequeñas flores violetas, le gustaba contemplar la naturaleza, y deseaba ser uno de los pajaritos que cantaban alrededor del árbol donde ella se refugiaba del sol, quería ser uno de ellos para poder volar y viajar. Se sentía sola y era cuando mas añoraba tener a alguien a su lado. Tener a su mamá.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Cornwall Inglaterra….

La pequeña Vanessa Swan crecía como la niña mas consentida del mundo, sin duda era el tesoro más preciado de Charlie por lo que no escatimaba en darle todo lo que su hija pidiera, aunque la pequeña fuera la niña más hermosa físicamente; con una piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, quien según victoria los había heredado del Abuelo Dwyer. Charlie no replicaba dicho argumento pues conoció a su ex suegro, pero a veces observaba a la niña y trataba de buscar algún rastro de Renée y no encontraba. Pero el hecho que ella tenía el lunar de él, no dudaba que realmente era su hija. Una niña muy bella pero que lamentablemente no albergaba los mejores sentimientos, esto sin duda era gracias a Victoria, quien había enseñado a la pequeña que ella era dueña de todo y todos estaban a su servicio. Era la princesa Swan y como tal todos le debían obediencia absoluta. Sin duda Vanessa tomo muy apecho esas palabras, pues a sus escasos 6 años de edad, todos los empleados al servicio de la familia le temían.

Vanessa le encantaba jugar, correr, hacer travesuras, pero sus travesuras generalmente causaban dolor a las personas, entre ellos su propio padre, pese que Charlie viajaba constantemente a Londres por cuestión de negocios trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Vanessa, tiempo que Vanessa le parecía muy poco, por lo que trataba de llamar la atención de su padre de la peor forma posible.

Cierta noche Charlie tenia invitados en su hogar para cenar, era un hombre Viudo con 2 hijos acaba de llegar a Inglaterra y quería invertir en la empresa de Charlie. A Charlie le pareció bien hacer una cena informal en casa a fin de conocerse y que sus hijos interactuaran, cuando Charlie le comento a Vanessa que tendrían invitados, los cuales incluían a 2 pequeños niños que podrían ser sus amigos, hizo un berrinche gigantesco, pues ella no deseaba que nadie más jugara con sus juguetes y que nadie robara la atención de su lo general a Vanessa no le gustaba compartir nada que considerara suyo, tanto objetos como el cariño de las personas.

Carlisle había llegado a Inglaterra, y gracias a conocidos que tenía logro ocupar un puesto en Cirugía en el Hospital para niños quemados de Londres. No se absorbería tanto en el trabajo, por lo que deseaba invertir el dinero que había acumulado, para que en un futuro su hijo, si no quería seguir sus pasos tuviera opciones a elegir. Traía un capital muy fuerte para invertir, por lo que buscaba una empresa en la que hubiera un futuro prometedor, se entero de Swan's Logistic, concertó una cita pidiendo exclusivamente hablar con el dueño. En cuanto se conocieron Charlie y Carlisle se agradaron, compartieron algunas anécdotas y se dieron cuenta que compartían el mismo dolor, ambos eran viudos y con pequeños a su cargo.

Carlisle creyó que un cambio de Residencia sería beneficioso para la familia, así que allí se encontraban camino a casa de los Swan con la esperanza de que sus hijos hicieran amistad con la pequeña Swan.

Sin embargo Vanessa tenía otra cosa en mente. Esa noche entro a la cocina y mientras Mary la cocinera se distrajo, Vanessa vacio un bote de pimienta a la carne que estaba destinada hacer la cena de esa noche. Victoria sabia que los berrinches de la niña traían graves consecuencias pero no hacía nada para evitarlos, hasta cierto grado le gustaban, pues a pesar que trataba de educarla a su modo, hasta a ella se le rebelaba.

–Se puede saber que estabas haciendo en la cocina?–preguntaba Victoria a Vanessa quien la había sorprendida caminando de puntitas tratando de no hacer ruido.

–Yo? Nada tiita–contestaba de manera inocente la pequeña Swan.

–Mira Vanessa, si hoy haces otras de tus travesuras, tu padre no te lo perdonara, sabes muy bien que el Señor que viene hoy a cenar es muy importante para él, así que no lo hagas enfadar, porque si no…

–Mi papá prometió estar conmigo tooodo el día–rezongaba Vanessa, cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros de incomodidad por frustrar sus planes– dijo que me contaría cuentos en la noche, ahora no lo hará por qué vendrá ese señor con sus hijos, yo no quiero que estén aquí.

–VANESSA– el grito de Charlie retumbo en toda la casa, tanto Victoria como Vanessa se enderezaron y sintieron un estremecimiento en su estomago, eso solo denotaba que Charlie estaba sumamente molesto–Vanessa Swan, espero que esta noche te comportes, no quiero ninguna queja tuya, Me has entendido? Ni una queja más. Tienes que aprender a comportarte niña, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Vanessa empezó a tararear una canción y siguió su camino ignorando completamente a Charlie, Victoria quien era testigo de todo, solo encogió los hombros–Si la niña es así Charlie es porque no has sabido educarla.

–Tú me reclamas a mi? Tú quien prometiste encargarte de su educación? Si la niña es así es porque confié demasiado en ti. Creo que también es hora de tomar carta en ese asunto.

Victoria miro directamente a los ojos a Charlie y levanto una ceja– Que quieres decir: Con tomar cartas en el asunto?

–Lo que has entendido _Cariño_, no veo en que beneficie tu estadía en esta casa.–Sin más que agregar Charlie se dio la vuelta y la dejo sola con sus pensamientos.

Victoria no se esperaba eso, ella no pensaba irse, había dedicado 6 años a _esa mocosa_ como ella le llamaba a Vanessa, como para marcharse con las manos vacías, _no señor tengo que moverme rápido _pensaba Victoria.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena todos estaban en el comedor principal, en la cabecera se encontraba Charlie de su lado derecho estaba Victoria y aun lado de esta, Vanessa Swan, al lado izquierdo se encontraba Carlisle Cullen y seguido de él Edward y Alice a quien habían acomodado en una silla periquera para que alcanzara el comedor.

Para los niños, Mary había cocinado un menú especial, para que no les cayera pesado. Mientras ellos comían plácidamente, el bocado que se habían llevado a la boca los adultos era regresado de manera inmediata al plato.

–Mary, ven inmediatamente– ordenaba Charlie de manera imperiosa.

La pobre cocinera salía a encontrarse con su patrón quien seguía tosiendo por el condimento excesivo que tenia la carne. Sin embargo Victoria sabía que no era culpa de Mary si no de Vanessa quien ni siquiera hacia el intento de regresar a mirar a su tía ni a su padre.

Charlie ya no sabía qué hacer con Vanessa, probablemente la falta de atención por parte de él le estaba afectando, por lo que decidió mudarse permanentemente a Londres y llevarse a Vanessa quien ya contaba con 8 años de edad, tal vez si hacia amigos en el colegio probablemente el carácter de la niña se calmara. Desafortunadamente para el negocio de Charlie, Carlisle no invirtió directamente en su negocio, compro una flotilla de avionetas las cuales hacían entregas a ciudades fronterizas, Cayo un viejo amigo de infancia estaba pasando por una mala racha y estaba traspasando su negocio, Carlisle creyó en él y decidió invertir parte de su dinero, aunque Charlie no estaba muy contento con la noticia, Carlisle lo convenció que podría contribuir en su negocio, podría rentarle sus avionetas y de esa manera su negocio de logística podría ampliar horizontes, esa noticia recompuso el rostro de Charlie.

Carlisle para des fortuna de sus hijos, había comprado una casa en la privada donde vivía Charlie junto con la pequeña Vanessa, por lo que eran vecinos, y a su vez estarían asistiendo al mismo colegio. Vanessa odiaba como su papá la comparaba con los pequeños Cullen, que si eran más portaditos, que si Alice era muy bonita, que mira Alice siempre esta calladita._ Claro que es cayada, pues si es muda_ murmuraba Vanessa. Estas comparaciones solo provocaron que dentro de Vanessa creciera un odio profundo en Alice, porque siempre su papa, halagaba a la pequeña Alice.

Hasta que un día, Vanessa se canso y con el pretexto de hacerse amiga de Alice se dirigió a la casa de los Cullen con unas tijeras en mano.

La pequeña Alice que ya contaba con 5 años, se encontraba jugando en el jardín de su casa, arrinconada en una esquina con sus muñecas, de repente vio como un pequeño huracán llamado Vanessa se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, pero que fue interceptado por su hermano Edward quien ya era un hermoso jovencito de 13 años, pero aun con un poco de sobrepeso. Alice a pesar de que no hablaba, era muy observadora, y comprendía todo a la perfección, era muy lista e inteligente simplemente que no quería hablar, para no causarle dolor a su papa, cuando preguntara por su mamá.

Edward quien observaba en el interior de su hogar a su pequeña hermana, vio como un rayo de luz iba cruzando su jardín, enseguida se puso de pie, era su vecina, aquella pequeña que 2 años había condimentado de más la comida. Era una niña hermosa, aunque era 5 años menor que él no podía negar, que era muy temperamental, y puesto que él era quien cuidaba de su pequeña enana, tenía que ver qué era lo que quería la pequeña princesita allí.

–Se te perdió algo, Vanessa? Pregunto Edward

–Mmm, no, oh bueno, de hecho si.– Se detuvo Vanessa, para platicar con Edward, no pensaba encontrarlo allí, quería agarrar a Alice sola, pero encontrarse con el _gordo _ del hermano no era lo que esperaba. Tenía que entretenerlo con algo. Pero conque? Se preguntaba.

–Oye, Me dijeron que eres muy bueno en algebra es cierto? Se te dan muy bien los números?–Vanessa era una niña muy listilla para su edad, estaba demasiada despierta para una niña de 8 años, ella no tenía nada de inocente, veía como su tía Victoria coqueteaba a su papá, y obtenía lo que quería, probaría si eso era posible con Edward. Así que lo convenció de ir a su casa para que le ayudara con sus deberes, mientras ella jugaba a _Barbie Alice _ en su recamara.

Mientras a Edward lo dejo haciendo su trabajo de algebra, ella y Alice se dirigieron a su recamara, sentó a la pequeña morena en un banquito, ella se posiciono detrás de Alice y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera, mientras miraba los ojos de la pequeña en el reflejo del espejo.

–Sabes? Tienes un cabello, muy largo, y eso no es bueno, el cabello largo no está de moda, eso dice mi Tita Vicky, asi que te gustaría verte igual de bonita que yo?–Le preguntaba Vanessa, a la niña asustadiza que la miraba con terror a través del espejo, Alice veía maldad en los ojos de Vanessa y en ese instante le dio miedo, sobre todo cuando le vio las tijeras que tenía en sus manos las cuales iban directo a su cabello que con mucho cuidado su mami peinaba cada noche mientras le cantaba su canción de cuna preferida.

Alice negaba con la cabeza fuertemente, e hizo un intento de levantarse, pero Vanessa tenia más fuerza que la pequeña de 5 años, así que haciendo presión en sus hombros para volver a sentar en los bancos, le decía– Ah, no, siéntate, te voy a dejar hermosa, y veras como a tu papá le gustara– y comenzó a cortar el cabello de la morenita, trozos de cabello caían al piso, y la risa malvada de Vanessa se dibujaba en su rostro, _ ahora si veremos quién es más bonita, papá, vamos a ver si la pequeña muda te sigue pareciendo hermosa_ pensaba Vanessa mientras dejaba a la pobre Alice con una cabellera al ras de la nuca, y esta lloraba silenciosamente.

–Vanessa, hija? Demonios, Vanessa, Que has hecho?–Preguntaba Charlie quien entraba a la recamara de su hija, para interrogarla del porque estaba Edward en su casa.

–Hola papi, estoy jugando con Alice, Verdad que se ve bonita? –Contestaba de una manera inocente Vanessa, que claro estaba muy lejos de serlo.

–Carajos, Vanessa, Porque has hecho esto? – Charlie corrió a abrazar a Vanessa, quien seguía llorando sigilosamente. Edward corrió a la recamara cuando escucho los gritos de Charlie y recordó que su hermana estaba con Vanessa _ Que era lo que ocurría? _ Se preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión Swan.

Cuando empujo un poco más la puerta de la recamara, vio la escena, donde Charlie estaba abrazando a Alice y Vanessa traía unas tijeras en las manos, el cabello negro estaba regado alrededor de ella, regreso su mirada a Alice y la vio, su ojos se abrieron como platos y Alice se percato de que realmente Vanessa la había dejado _fea_. Ya no sería la niña bonita de papá. Y lloro, lloro amargamente y corrió a los brazos de Edward.

De los labios de Edward no salían palabras, como explicaría a su padre que la travesura de la _rubiecita_ había alcanzado la cabellera de Alice, como explicaría que no la supo cuidar, demonios, esa niña que tanto le gustaba, salió de la casa no sin antes arrancar las hojas donde había estado haciendo los ejercicios de algebra. Estaba sumamente molesto con él, y con ella. –Hijo, vayan a su casa por favor, yo hablare con tu padre cuando llegue, y perdona a mi hija- le decía Charlie a Edward, mientras este se dirigía a la puerta.

–Pero de esta no te salvas Vanessa, te lo advertí, una más y te encerraba en ese internado, creo que ya es tiempo que actué y no solo prometa.

–Noo, papito, por favor, no me lleves a ninguna escuela, lejos, por favor papito, yo solo quiero estar contigo, por favor…. – lloraba Vanessa, tratando de que sus lagrimas convencieran a Charlie y se compadeciera de ella como lo hizo con Alice. Pero no funciono.

Esa noche Charlie se comunico con la Directora del colegio de Francia para solicitar un cupo para su hija. Vanessa seria internada en el colegio Saint Joseph de Francia, junto con Isabella Lefevre, realmente un grupo de monjas podría con ella?

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? Les esta gustando, espero que si.<p>

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios:** viky, Luz CC, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Etyam, Twiligth all my love 4 ever, dory-25, ExodoOo, betzacosta, nici cullen y yasmin- cullen. Por cierto Luz CC no tienes activado la opcion de PM por lo que no pude agradecerte tus palabras, gracias por el apoyo, Saluditos.  
><strong>

**Por cierto me tome el atrevimiento de hacerle una portada a esta historia, espero y les guste, soy pesima en ello, pueden checarlo en mi perfil, Gracias.**

ª.ª Besos


	3. Sera posible?

**Hola! Hay alguien por aqui? Que les puedo decir, chicas? Se que prometi no abandonar esta historia pero, las desgracias de la vida suceden cuando menos las esperas, hace un par de meses sufri un accidente automovilistico que me dejo en cama por mas de un mes, y cuando crei que todo ya estaba mejorando, sufro un accidnete casero, me cai de las escaleras junto con mi hija, he perdido mi trabajo, y pues ahora sigo en cama, hasta que hace una semana que se compadecieron de mi, y me han regalado una pequeña laptop de 10", mis historias y capitulos los perdi en el accidente, pues los llevaba en una memoria Usb, asi que la verdad aunque tengo claro la continuación, no me sentia con ganas de escribir... Asi que solo me queda decir que este es una pequeñisima parte del capitulo que era en realidad, lamento si tiene faltas ortograficas, o si hay algo que cuadra pero no checa, me lo hacen saber, espero seguir contando con ustedes, y si hay alguien que desee ayudarme a corregir mucho se lo agradecere... No he dejado de leer historias pues mi celular sigue conmigo y de el me valgo para todo, menos para escribir... Gracias por seguir pasandose por aqui, y he visto que hay algunas chicas que han puesto la historia en favoritos y alertas, para ustedes este capitulo, Mil gracias por seguir aqui...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo III<p>

El rechazo en un pequeño lo deja marcado para el resto de su vida y la falta de amor deja una huella muy profunda en su frágil corazón, aunque los padres muy pocas veces se den cuenta de ello a la larga cuando llega el arrepentimiento ya es demasiado tarde.

La vida era difícil para una pequeña niña rubia de 8 años, la cual era arrancada de la que ella llamaba Hogar, ella solo pedía atención y un poquito de compañía, siempre estaba sola, su papá trabajando y su Tía con las amigas o de compras, su única compañía era la soledad, esa soledad que la hacía tan solo tener pensamientos negativos del porque nadie la quería, porque hasta su propia madre había muerto al nacer ella, eso es lo que le habían dicho. Y por lo tanto creía que no se merecía el cariño de nadie, aunque ella lo exigía a gritos.

Ahora ya no tan solo, estaba sola, si no que la habían abandonado en otro país, con gente desconocida. Lloraba y lloraba, porque su travesura de cortar el cabello a la pequeña Alice, tuvo consecuencias que no esperaba, ella solo quería ser la más linda para su papá, no quería que la _mudita_ le quitara la atención que ella demandaba. Y que por consecuencia ya no tendría. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió _odio_, odio hacia su padre que la abandonaba, odio hacia su tía que no la defendió, odio hacia Alice y toda su familia, odio hacia la vida misma. ¿Cómo era posible que un pequeño corazón guardara tanto resentimiento?

Vanessa Swan ya era una alumna más del prestigioso colegio Francés Saint-Joseph, pero también era la alumna más renuente a querer socializar, las pequeñas niñas querían hacer amistad con ella, pero ella les rehuía o simplemente las alejaba. Todo lo contrario con Bella, a quien simplemente no soportaban a pesar de querer ser amiga de ellas.

La hermana Angélica trataba de brindarle un poquito más atención a Vanessa, sabía que sería difícil la adaptación de la pequeña a un nuevo ambiente, tanto cultural como social, pero deseaba ayudarla, presentía que lo único que Vanessa necesitaba era sentirse querida. Aunque la pequeña rehuyera también de su protección. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo lo logro. La hermana Angélica había logrado obtener un poco la confianza de Vanessa Swan, sabía que tenía que darle un trato especial hasta que se sintiera cómoda y más en confianza, pero tampoco quería suplir la ausencia de cariño con su presencia. No quería ser el objeto de su afecto. Pues para ella su corazón ya lo había ganado Bella, la cual aceptaba compartir el cariño de la hermana Angélica que hasta hacia algún tiempo era exclusivo de ella.

Bella al ver que Vanessa rechazaba la amistad de las demás niñas, sobre todo de las más populares, pensó por algún momento que ella podría ser su amiga, y quizás podría hasta aceptar jugar por las tardes con ella y Emily, pero que equivocada estaba la pequeña castaña, Vanessa pese a recluirse ella misma en su habitación, su mente no dejaba de trabajar, quería irse, regresar a casa, tal vez si se comportaba como la aburrida de Lefevre, tal vez su padre la dejara volver a casa, no quería hacerse amiga de nadie, pero la compañía de _Le Souverain_ no era la que le ayudaría a regresar, había notado que Isabella siempre estaba sola, tal vez ella estuviera pasando lo mismo que ella, además la hermana Angélica se la había recomendado como amiga. Pero tampoco quería llegar hacer tan aburrida.

Las sonrisas de Bella y Emily parecían alegrar a la pequeña colina que se ubicaba en la parte Norte del colegio, en lo más alto de la pequeña población, allí donde Bella corría y disfrutaba de las pequeñas florecillas silvestres, allí donde se refugiaba cuando las niñas más populares se burlaban de ella por no tener papás, esa colina que era su refugio y su seguridad, donde ella por única ocasión sentía que algo le pertenecía pues nadie podía ser más mundana que ella, para correr y arrastrarse en el suelo junto a la vegetación, no, eso no era propio de una señorita, pero ella no quería ser una señorita, ella quería jugar y reír, sentirse libre como Emily. Tenía muchas preguntas pero sabía que no podía hacerlas, _no era propio de una señorita_, Emily era su mejor amiga y era sus ojos fuera de ese colegio, ella le contaba cómo era vivir fuera de esos muros que la tenían encerrada. Como Emily iba a una escuela pública le hablaba de los amigos y amigas que tenía, de lo que sentía caminar por la calle saludando a los vecinos que ya conocían por años a su familia. Eso le inquietaba, ella quería vivirlo pero sabía que no podía.

-Francia 2003-

Cuando Vanessa cumplió 15 años era toda una jovencita de hermosura exuberante, su piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, levantaba la envidia de todas sus compañera, de todas menos de Bella, y claro eso a ella le molestaba, pues le gustaba llamar la atención. El grupo de las populares se había desintegrado, aunque aun se juntaban las chicas que lo conformaban, ya no eran a las que todos temían, no, ahora ese temor era sin duda a la Belleza andante de Vanessa. Vanessa se había ganado a pulso ese temor, la conocían como _Black Panther_, pues su belleza sin duda atraía, pero era muy peligrosa y solitaria, ella misma se enfrento al grupo de las populares cuando en una ocasión estaban humillando a Bella, Vanessa la defendió y las humillo a todas, aunque ganas no les faltaron a _Le souverain_ por reportarla, ella les había amenazado en hacer su estadía de lo más caótica posible. Desde ese momento Bella y Vanessa llevaban una rara amistad. Rara en el sentido de que se hablaban pero a la vez Vanessa la odiaba, pero le convenía ser amiga de la Santurrona de Lefevre, pues era la consentida de las monjas.

Bella hacia los deberes de Vanessa, y hasta en ocasiones le ayudo a saltarse la Barda del internado, nadie sabía, solo Bella, Vanessa y Emily quien siempre reprochaba a Bella que fuera tan dejada, pero Bella hasta cierto modo se sentía agradecida con Vanessa pues ella fue la que alejo todas las burlas y humillaciones de su persona, Bella no le importaba hacer tareas al doble pues tenía que aplicarse en sus materias y en las de Vanessa, a quien no se le daba para nada el estudio, claro solo los de idiomas, Vanessa hablaba perfectamente el Ingles e Italiano, Bella también pero con la peculiaridad que Bella lo hablaba con mucha más fluidez, sobre todo el Francés Idioma que Emily le había dicho que era del amor…. Oh cuanto soñaba Bella con ello, con el Amor, y no el amor de un hombre, no, con el amor en general, el amor de familia de amigos, que si bien es cierto que lo compartía con la hermana Angélica y Emily no existían más personas a su alrededor que se lo demostraran, claro solo las monjitas que para ella sentía que era un cariño por haber permanecido en el internado desde pequeña.

Vanessa no volvió a su casa de Londres ni en vacaciones, Bella no entendía la relación que tenia con su familia, ella deseaba tener una familia y Vanessa procuraba estar lo más lejos posible de ella, sin embargo tampoco la familia de Vanessa hacían el intento de acercarse, nunca recibía visitas, la limosina de su padre siempre estaba en la entrada del internado para recogerla los fines de semana, pero como llegaba así se iba, vacía, solo con el chofer, porque ni su padre ni su madre iban por ella. Bella no sabía que Vanessa no tenia mamá, pero ella creía que si, pues en una ocasión Victoria fue a visitar a Vanessa al Colegio.

Victoria iba a toda prisa enojada porque Charlie Swan no la acompaño, iban a darle la noticia a Vanessa que se casaban, por fin, Victoria creía que al fin disfrutaría de todo lo que se merecía, sus manos estarían llenas de todo lo que quisiera, sabía que no tenía el amor de Charlie pero no le importaba, con Vanessa creía tener el terreno ya trabajado pues la consideraba como su madre, o al menos eso creía hasta ese día, lo que no sabía es que Vanessa le guardaba un profundo rencor por no haberla defendido cuando ocurrió el incidente de Alice Cullen, Vanessa odiaba a su tía, la odiaba por no haber abogado por ella. Victoria iba sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre como tomaría Vanessa la noticia, no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero si la _escuincla se opone que se quede en este horrible internado _ pensaba Victoria mientras caminaba a toda prisa doblando en una esquina rumbo a Dirección. Bella iba distraída, llevaba la lista de compras que debían realizarse ese día por la tarde, y tenía que llevarla a la hermana Sue , sin embargo no se percato que alguien venia a toda prisa al frente de ella, el choque fue inminente.

–*_Oh mon dieu,__Excusez-moi,__mais je__suis bête_.- Exclamo Bella levantandose después de la caída por el golpe.

-**_Mais ... fille que vous êtes aveugle? _ Reprendió Victoria a Bella, quien seguia disculpándose, sin embargo, mientras Bella recogía sus cosas y seguia inclinada, Victoria la observo y en un instante vio a su prima Renée. Su piel si de por si ya era blanca, se convirtió en transparente, Bella la miro después de recoger todo lo que había tirado con el choque que tuvo con Victoria y se percato que algo andaba mal.

-Se siente usted bien ?... Le pasa algo, Señora ?.- Victoria seguian sin reaccionar, en su mente recapitulaba las palabras de su complice 15 años atras donde vez tras vez le confirmaba que la bebé de Renee Swan habia muerto junto con ella, estaba segura que asi era o no ?

Victoria prosiguio su camino hacia la direccion, dejando a una Bella totalmente sorprendida por su falta de modales y eso que se veia que era una señora de Alta sociedad. Sin embargo victoria detuvo su camino un momento para llamarle auna persona en particular, pues habia terminado el contacto con él y esperaba encontrarlo todavia en su domicilio.

-Monamour ! Cual es el trabajo en esta ocasion ? La voz profunda del hombre que contestaba el telefono, hizo que la piel de Victoria se estremeciera, sin duda seguia teniendo el mismo efecto en ella. Habia dejado de saber de él, y ahora ella nuevamente lo buscaba, queria respuestas y las queria ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Si es muy corto lo se, prometo compensarlas en el siguiente, cuando? No lo se, escribo por ratos, por ratos juego con mi muñe, y por ratos recibo visitas, asi que en un tiempito libre, espero actualizar, mientras les dejo un One-Shot sobre navidad, ahorita que esta de moda, espero les agrade, c Las leo pronto chicas... Besos <strong>

*_Oh Dios moi, disculpeme, pero que tonta soy_ »

** _Pero niña, acaso estas ciega ?_


End file.
